The goal of this project is to modify and improve data-processing algorithms for proton spectroscopic data obtained from NMR imagers. Proper phase adjustments are being introduced to obtain absorption mode signals. Peak picking algorithms are being revised, and new peak picking algorithms are being constructed by means of graphical and interactive computer programs. The stability of the new algorithms will then be compared to the stability of the existing ones on simulated and experimental data.